Something Special
by joshuaevans5555
Summary: Continuation of Sanvers kiss in 2x08 part 1&2


Alex: "So your saying you like me?"

Maggie: "Of course. Your not going to go crazy on me are you?"

Alex: "Probably, yeah."

Alex kisses maggie

Maggie: "Wow"

Alex: "Yeah"

Maggie smiles and tilts her head

Maggie: "Pizza's getting cold"

Alex: Who cares about the pizza

Alex kisses maggie again but this time with more force while making her way down Maggies neck

Maggie moans and Alex is turned on by this

Alex takes Maggies jacket off

At this point Alex is so wet that it is noticeable through her pajamas

She runs her hands up Maggies shirt and unhooks her bra

Maggie: "Alex..."

Alex then forces her tounge inside Maggies mouth

Maggie moans

Alex squeezes and twists Maggies nipples and Maggie whimpers at this

She then makes her way down to Maggie pants unzipping them

Maggie: "Alex are you sure you want to do this?"

Alex nods

At this Maggie takes her shirt off and Alex does the same

Maggie then unhooks Alex's bra.

Maggie smiles as she sees Alex's hard nipples

Alex and Maggie continue to strip each other untill they are completely naked.

They then make their way to Alex's bedroom

As they climb onto the bed, Maggie leaves a trail of kisses on Alex's stomach.

Maggie runs her hand up and down Alex's thigh and she is surprised to see how wet she is.

Maggie: "Wow" in a seductive tone

Maggie inhales Alex's aroma and kisses Alex while rubbing her clit

Alex moans Maggie's name

Alex: "Please"

Maggie: "Please, what?"

Alex hated when Maggie did this to her.

Feeling embarrassed all Alex could say was "Insert"

Maggie then slid a finger inside of Alex

Alex moaned as Maggie fucked her with her fingers

Maggie begins to lick Alex's clit

Alex: "Maggie..." she moans

Alex: "Faster"

Alex was so close already

Alex wants Maggie to slide another finger in but she doesn't know how to ask so she says "another"

And of course Maggie says "Another what?

Alex: "Finger"

Maggie then slides another finger in and this time she puts more force into it

Alex is so close at this point

Maggie: "God your so beautiful"

Alex: "I'm... gonna..."

Maggie cut her off

Maggie: "It's okay"

With that, Alex nearly screams while cumming all over Maggies face.

Maggie: "Wow, Danvers"

Alex laughs and apologizes to Maggie

Maggie: "It's fine"

Maggie smiles and kisses Alex.

(The next day)

Alex wakes up the next morning only to find maggie beside her

She had spent the night and lost track of time

Alex received a text from j'onn telling her that she needs to get to the DEO

And Maggie needed to be at work at 6am

They had overslept

Alex didn't want to wake Maggie so she stayed a bit longer

By the time Maggie had woken up, Alex received another text from j'onn

Maggie saw Alex and smiled.

Maggie: "Hey"

Alex: "Hi, how did you sleep?"

Maggie: "Good, thanks for asking"

Maggie: "Last night was amazing ;)"

Alex smiled nervously and nodded her head in agreement

Maggie panicked when she checked her phone seeing as it was almost 10am

And Alex had forgotten that she needed to be somewhere as well.

Maggie: "Alex, I am so sorry I must have overslept I have to go"

Alex: "That's okay I needed to be somewhere as well"

Maggie: "Is it okay if I use your shower?"

Alex: "Of course"

Alex receives another text from j'onn

(J'onn: Agent Danvers we need you at the DEO)

Alex doesn't want to make j'onn mad or get fired

So she does something she regrets

Alex: "Maggie, I know I'm crossing the line here but I really need to be somewhere so would it be okay if we showered...Together? It would mean a lot to me"

Hearing what she just said out loud, Alex felt embarrassed and hoping that Maggie wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Maggie: "Sure, Danvers"

Alex's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her and Maggie showering together but desperate times comes for desperate measures.

As they enter Alex's small bathroom, they start to undress

Alex stares at Maggie's bare ass, what a view

Alex is caught by Maggie and she smiles while Alex pretends to be looking at something else

(Did she see me?)  
(Why did I have to stare)  
(I'm so stupid)  
(This is so embarrassing)  
She thought.

Maggie turns the water on as they both jump in

Alex is really nervous at this point.

"Calm down, she's seen you naked before" she thought

Maggie turns around and she can tell how uncomfortable Alex

Maggie: "Danvers, you okay?"

Alex: "Yeah I'm fine..."

Maggie: "Are you nervous?"

Alex nervously smiles

Alex: "No..."

Maggie: "Alex..."

Alex: "Okay, yes"

Maggie: "Don't be. Just pretend I'm not here"

Alex: "Easier said than done she whispered to herself"

Maggie caught Alex by surprise when she started rubbing soap on her

Alex: "What are you..."

Maggie: "Your body won't clean itself you know"

Maggie smiles

Alex blushes and returns the favor by pouring shampoo in Maggie's hair and body wash on her back

They washed each other's backs and hair and played around the whole time

They were having so much fun that they forgot that they needed to be somewhere

All that playing around naked had made both women horny

Maggie noticed Alex's hard nipples and Alex noticed hers

They didn't want to be even more late and Maggie really didn't want to get fired so they finished up but Alex was not satisfied and wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend at any costs so she took Maggie by the hand pulled her closer and landed a kiss on her lips

Maggie wanted to stay but she wanted to keep her job so she pulled away after a good 10 seconds

Maggie: "We should really get going"

Alex: "Yeah"

(At the DEO)

Alex: "Hey.. sorry I'm late, what's wrong?

J'onn fills her in on the details

Alex: "Have you seen Kara?"

Jon: "Check the med bay"

Alex wanted to tell Kara about how she spent the night with Maggie but finds Kara with Mon-el. Not wanting to interrupt, Alex waits patiently

[New Text Message]  
From: Maggie Sawyer "Hey Danvers"

Alex smiles

"Hey Sawyer, what's up?"

"Stuck with paperwork. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking"

"Anytime"

Just as Alex was about to send another text, Kara walked up to her

Kara: "Alex you will never believe the last few couple of days I've been having."

Alex: "I need to tell you something"

Kara has a concerned look on her face

Kara: "What's up?"

Alex: "...I slept with Maggie"

Alex realizing what she just said

Kara: "Ew"

Alex: "No, Kara not like that."

Alex: "Something happened last night and I guess she lost track of time and fell asleep"

Kara frowned

Kara: "Is that bad?"

Alex: "We slept together in bed!"

Alex nearly shouting

Kara: Wait I don't understand. Isn't that what you wanted?

Alex: "I'm afraid that we're moving to fast"

Kara: "Wait why was she in your bed in the first place?"

Alex looks nervous and doesn't speak

Kara: "Did you guys...You know?"

Alex: "Kara!"

Alex blushes

Kara: "Omg Alex I'm so happy for you!"

Kara hugs Alex

Alex: "What did you want to tell me?"

Kara: "Oh.. It can wait."

Alex: "No it can't"

Kara: "Okay.. You know my friend Barry?"

Alex: "Yeah, what about him?"

Kara tells Alex about her adventure

Alex: "Wow..."

Kara: "Yeah"

Today is so boring she thought...

[New Text Message]  
From: Maggie Sawyer "I'm on my lunch break care to join me?"

Alex's smile was so big, she looked like the grinch

"Yes"

Kara: "Was that Maggie?"

Alex blushes

Alex: "Is it that obvious?

Kara snorts and pats Alex's leg

Kara: "Yeah"

Alex quickly got her ass to Maggie because it was the only time that she was going to get to see her because she's always so busy

Alex was so hungry because she had skipped breakfast this morning

Maggie: "Danvers"

Alex: "Sawyer"

Maggie: "Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?"

Alex laughs

Alex: "Both actually"

"Awwe" Maggie teased her

Alex: "Brought you something"

Alex gives her a hamburger and soda

Maggie: Sorry, I don't drink on the job. Maggie teased

Alex: "Relax it's soda"

Maggie smiles

Alex finishes up and Maggie leaves but not before giving Alex a unexpected kiss first

Maggie: "See you tonight?"

Alex's heart skips a beat

Alex: "Yeah, sure"

[Its 7pm and and Alex is waiting for Maggie to text her and tell her she's on her way]

Alex sighs

30 minutes felt like 30 years

It is finally at 9:27 when Maggie texts Alex

[New Text Message]  
From: Maggie Sawyer Still up for tonight?

"Yes"

"When can I expect you?" Alex is about to send when she hears a motorcycle engine outside her apartment

It's Maggie

Alex fixes her hair and puts her empty beer bottles in her trash

Maggie knocks on the door

Alex doesn't bother to check who it is.

Maggie: "Hey"

Alex: "Hey come in"

Alex hugs maggie tightly never wanting to let go.

Maggie: "Miss me already?"

Alex: "No..."

Alex blushes

Maggie: "Sure.."

Maggie: "I missed you"

Alex blushes again

Alex: "Really?"

Maggie gets closer and whispers in Alex's ear

"About this morning...Want to start where we left off? ;)"

Alex is confused

Alex: "Where did we leave off"

Maggie smirked and leaned toward Alex to kiss her

Alex: "Oh"

Maggie kisses Alex trying not to smile at the same time

Maggie's tongue asking for permission to enter Alex's mouth

Alex allows access as she feels Maggie's tongue exploring her mouth.

It feels so warm, wet, and dirty but in a good way

Alex unbuttons Maggie's pants and takes off her shirt

"Mmm, confident tonight are we Danvers?" Maggie teased

"Shut up" said Alex

Alex unhooks Maggie's bra and starts sucking her nipples

"Mmmm... Alex don't rush, it takes the fun out if it" said Maggie

Alex: "Sorry"

Maggie has her hands on Alex's head as she sucks her nipples

Alex loves hearing Maggie moan in pleasure

"Alex..." She moaned

Alex moves back up to Maggie and they wrestle with their tongues

Maggie grabs Alex's ass and Alex whispers

"I'm going to make you scream in pleasure"

Maggie is so turned on right now her panties are soaked

"Bedroom?" Maggie whispers?

"Yes"

Alex enters her bedroom and rips Maggie's panties off

Maggie is surprised at her strength

"You owe me new ones" she teased

Alex laughed

"You owe me new pants" Alex said

"Well I couldn't wear the same pants at work. Besides I was going to give them back :)

"Shut up and fuck me"

"You kiss your mom with that mouth? Anyway it's your turn... Remember?"

"Ew why would you bring my mom into this conversation at a time like this?" Alex says

Alex starts to rub Maggie's clit

Maggie moans

"Your so wet" Alex says

"I'm hungry"

"You...You just a..ate" Maggie says

"Not for food" Alex says

Alex kisses Maggie's clit and licks it as she inserts 2 fingers inside her

"Oh..Fuck yes.." Maggie says

"You taste so good" Alex says

Maggie laughs

Maggie: "You talk to much" she teased

With her free hand, Alex twists Maggie's nipples while making eye contact the whole time.

Maggie: "I'm so close"

Alex: "I want your cum all over my face"

That did it for Maggie as she grinded against Alex's fingers

"Alex!"  
"Fuck"  
"I'm cumming"

Alex starts to rub Maggie's clit super fast that it turns red and starts to itch

"Don't stop please" Maggie begged

It was unlike Maggie to beg, she must have really liked it

"Shit" Alex thought

It went in Alex's eye and it stung

"Are you okay?" Maggie said with concerned

"I'm fine"

Maggie: "I love you"

Alex is really happy because she has never heard Maggie say that before.

Alex: "I love you too" 


End file.
